jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1
|Ryōmen Sukuna}} is the first chapter of Akutami Gege's Jujutsu Kaisen. Summary Megumi Fushiguro investigates Sugisawa Municipal Highschool for a powerful curse. The high school's Occult Research club faces closing due to Yuji Itadori's relationship with other clubs. After school, Yuji visits his grandfather at the hospital one last time. Megumi confronts Yuji at the hospital and explains a special grade curse is threatening his school and the club members. The duo returns to the school and fight together to save the other students from demonic curses. Megumi and Yuji are taken by surprise by a more powerful spirit, and the former is injured. Impassioned by his grandfather's words, Yuji remains determined to help people. He devours the cursed objects attracting the monsters in an effort to gain cursed energy. Megumi is certain Yuji will die, but instead, the cursed spirit incarnates within his body and transforms Yuji. Plot Details Yuji, Sakaki, and Iguchi hang out in their assigned space for the Occult Research Club at Sugisawa Municipal Highschool. They use an ouija board to make fun of the student council president, who barges in moments after. He threatens to close down the club and re-assign the space to the girl's track team. Yuji jokingly threatens to curse the president and points out the paranormal activity surrounding the rugby field. Rugby players have been getting sick and they believe its connected to an employee that went missing during the construction of the field. However, their senpai informs them that ticks were the cause of the sudden illnesses. The student council president is tired of the Occult Research club spreading rumors. Also, the club doesn't reach the three-member minimum because Yuji is actually apart of the track and field team. The track and field coach interrupts and reveals that he re-wrote Yuji's club application. The coach wants to make use of Yuji's extraordinary abilities for the track team. Yuji refuses, so the coach challenges him to a game that will put his membership on the line. Meanwhile, out on the track field, Megumi investigates the rugby field. He appears as just another student, but he can sense the Grade 2 curse in the area. A giant-tick like monster is posted on top of the scoring poles, seemingly out of Megumi's view. The boy wonders if this has anything to do with the cursed object said to be at this school. Out on the field, the coach challenges Yuji to a game of shot put and loses after the student hurls the heavy ball thirty meters with ease. Sasaki and Iguchi tell Yuji that he doesn't need to feel loyal to the Occult Research club. However, Yuji says that he's grown to like the club and knows they can't keep it without him. Megumi watches from afar before moving on, but ends up running into Yuji on the latter's way to the hospital. Yuji dashes away with inhuman speed, and Megumi is surprised to find that he can sense even more curse energy than before. Yuji visits his grandfather at Sugisawa Hospital where he refuses to learn anything about his parents. With his final words, Yuji's grandfather tells him to help people and create a life that will end with people surrounding him. After saying goodbye to his beloved guardian, Yuji is confronted by Megumi in the lobby. Megumi reveals his a first-year at Jujutsu High School and asks about a potential cursed object. He explains that a talisman that was used to seal a curse has worn off, signaling potential danger. Yuji hands over the small box Megumi is asking for, but its contents are missing. Meanwhile, Sakai and Iguchi unravel the true cursed object, a finger belonging to a powerful spirit. The finger attracts curses to the two students and Yuji returns to the school wit Megumi. He can feel the curse energy and Megumi tells him to stay back. Megumi heads inside and fends off spirits using his Divine Dogs technique. He appears to reach Sasaki and Iguchi too late, as they are overtaken by demons. Suddenly, Yuji bursts in through the window. Despite Yuji's fears, he wants to help everyone have a peaceful death like his grandfather, not a gruesome one at the hands of these demons. Yuji manages to save Sasaki, but suddenly the curse from earlier crashes through the roof and attacks Megumi. He's injured and his shikigami disappear as a result. Megumi is tossed outside, helpless and unable to defend himself. Yuji attacks the curse with his bare hands to help in spite of Megumi's orders to run away. A curse can only be exercised by another curse, and therefore Yuji's physical attacks are useless. In order to gain the power of cursed energy, Yuji devours the cursed finger that his assailant is targeting. Megumi believes Yuji will die instantly, but there is a one in a million chance that the cursed object will incarnate. Yuji transforms and instantly obliterates the curse before him. Megumi considers this one in a million chance as the worst-case scenario. The curse spirit inhabiting Yuji's body wishes to massacre all humans. However, Yuji's consciousness fights back to gain control of his body. Megumi notices the struggle but isn't willing to take any chances. He declares that he will exorcise the curse know as Yuji Itadori. Characters in Order of Appearance Locations *Sugisawa Municipal Highschool *Sugisawa Hospital Jujutsu ;Terminology *Cursed Spirits *Cursed Energy *Shikigami *Talisman ;Cursed Objects *Sukuna's Finger ;Cursed Techniques *Shikigami: Divine Dogs Navigation Category:Chapters